Welcome to the xmen
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: set in the misfits universe the back story on how the xmen got their three new members
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the X-Men**

**Disclaimers: The Misfits (if they appear in this fic) belong to Red Witch. Canon characters belong to Marvel Comics, Rose belongs to DC Comics. Megan belongs to whoever owns My Little Pony. I have no clue what on earth Megan's last name is so I'm making one up for her.**

**Enjoy this fic!**

**Chapter 1: First member! Is she insane or not?**

"Chuck...are you sure this is a good idea?" The feral X-Man codenamed Wolverine sighed. He was standing in Xavier's office. "After everything we've been through lately, is now _really_ a good time to recruit new mutants?"

"I assure you Logan." Professor Xavier, the telepathic founder of the X-Men, reassured with a smile. "It is as calm as things can possibly get for us right now. We should try to recruit while we have this lull." Xavier handed Logan a piece of paper. The Canadian sighed.

"Fine. Who is coming?" Wolverine grunted as he looked at the list.

_**Name**__**: Rose Wilson**_

_**Place of Residence**__**: Queens, New York**_

_**Powers**__**: Precognitive Ability; Possesses chemically augmented strength, speed, stamina, agility, and intelligence.**_

_**Notes**__**: Excellent hand-to-hand combatant; skilled in martial arts and swordsmanship.**_

"Hmmm..." Wolverine frowned to himself. Something about that girl doesn't seem quite right..." He looked further down the list.

_**Name**__**: Megan Anson**_

_**Place of Residence**__**: formerly Battle Creek Michigan, currently resides in an institution. **_

_**Powers**__**: Able to blend completely into the surroundings**_

_**Note**__**: was committed for claiming to be friends with 'magical talking ponies'**_

"Oh, God. I got a bad feeling about this..." Wolverine sighed.

_**Name**__**: Julian Keller**_

_**Place of residence**__**: Beverly Hills, California**_

_**Powers**__**: Telekinesis. Able to fly at subsonic speeds, create telekinetic force barriers and manipulate objects from a distance.**_

_**Notes**__**: Has a habit of causing mischief, might need some discipline.**_

"Oh, brother..." Wolverine sighed. He noticed someone else walk in.

"I heard about the new recruits." Ororo Munroe, the weather-manipulating X-Man codenamed Storm smiled. "When will they be arriving?"

"Julian and Rose should be arriving within the next few hours." Xavier explained. "Wolverine and I will be leaving shortly to pick up Ms. Anson."

"Great." Logan sighed. "Take her from one madhouse to another." Some time later, the Professor and Wolverine arrived at the asylum.

"Ah, here we are." The professor noted as he and Wolverine went towards the check-in desk. The security guard there was leaning back on his seat, reading a comic book.

"May I help you?" The guard asked. He looked extremely bored.

"Yes, we are here to see Megan Anson." Xavier told the guard.

"Oh, you must be the professor guy that made the appointment last week." The guard remembered. He got up and started to leave the room. He waved at the two mutants. "Please follow me. She's in the delusional wing."

"Delusional wing." Wolverine groaned as they came to a cross-section. "I knew it."

"Due to some of the patients' different issues, we figured it'd be better if they were kept separate from each other." The guard explained. Screaming was heard from one door.

"AHHHHHH!! Red eyes! Red eyes! Keep them away!"

"It's okay." The guard reassured after seeing the surprised look on the Professor and Wolverine's faces. "That's the traumatized wing's newest patient, Dr. Light. He was brought here a while back. Some problem with one of the Teen Titans."

"What's up with that wing?" Wolverine asked as he gestured to a door that had tons of chains on it.

"That's the idiot wing." The guard answered. "We only have two residents in there, but the other patients had too many problems with them."

"Dun dun dun dun dun! Dun-na-nuh-na-nuh-na-dun-duh-na!" Two voices yelled in unison, obviously trying to sing Black Sabbath.

"Hey, shut up in there!" The guard yelled at the door.

"Heh heh, cool." One of the voices snickered.

"Uh, huh huh, uh huh huh..." The other voice snickered as well.

"I really hate this job sometimes." The guard grumbled as they entered the delusional wing. "Megan should be at the end of the hallway. She's one of the quieter patients we had, other than the time she tried to break out with that Maximoff girl." A crash was heard.

"We have a break out!" Yelled another guard.

"I am the great Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!"

"Beavis got the sugar again!" A third guard screamed.

"Excuse me, Professor." The guard left, mumbling how he should put in for that transfer to Arkham, and why couldn't the other patients be as quiet as Megan. The two mutants went over to a doorway that had Megan's name on it. When they went inside, they found Megan sitting quietly, clad in a white uniform and straitjacket.

"Hello, Miss Anson. I'm Professor Xavier." Xavier introduced himself. "I believe we spoke recently on the phone." The young woman looked up.

"Oh yeah." Megan nodded in recognition. "The guy who contacted me when my powers manifested. Hey, can you get me out of here?"

"We should be able to." Wolverine nodded. "According to the guard, you don't really cause too much trouble."

"TAKE HER!" A guard yelled from down the hall. "She's safe! Just get rid of one of these loons!"

"Love you, too." Megan muttered sarcastically as Wolverine undid the straps on her straitjacket.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Wolverine growled as what looked like a blond teenage boy ran by with his blue AC/DC shirt over his head while being chased by guards.

"I am the great Cornholio!" The boy shouted as the guards dog piled the boy and took him back to his cell. "Are you threatening me?!"

"Can we go now?" Megan begged.

"Of course. Right this way." The professor gestured as the three went to where the X-Jet was after picking up Megan's belongings along the way.

"I wonder if I can say hi to Wind Whistler and Northstar along the way." Megan said to herself.

"Whatever. Just sit down and strap yourself in." Wolverine groaned. "Blasted lunatic."

"I keep telling people, the ponies are real! Why does no one believe me?!" Megan demanded as the X-Jet took off.

"Ms. Anson , I would advise you to take your medication so these delusions stop." Xavier told the girl seriously.

"I'm telling you, the ponies are real!" Megan insisted.

"Yeah." Logan snickered. "And I'm...um, Chuck..." The feral looked at a radar screen. "We have something on the radar." Wolverine looked out the window after checking the radar. "...You have _got_ to be kidding me." Xavier looked, and his jaw dropped.

"What in the world?" Xavier gaped as he looked out the window and saw two flying ponies. One was blue with pink hair, and the other was pink with purple hair. They were holding up a sign that said 'Good Luck, Megan!'.

"Ha! I knew it! I told you so!" Megan cheered. "Thanks, guys."

"...I need a drink." Xavier groaned.

"I wonder if those other two showed up at the x-mansion yet." Wolverine thought to himself. "Ah, they _can't_ be as bad as this loon."

**End of Chapter One**

**Hee hee, that's what Logan thinks! He is going to be in for a rude surprise when they get back to the X-Mansion!**

**Coming up next chapter: Here's Rose! Hope the x-men stocked up on bandages for this one! They'll need them. Also, Scion might show up. Be afraid. Be very afraid. The X-Men are about to get a few more headaches! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the X-Men**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Hothead...and the Snob**

Meanwhile, back at the X-Mansion, another meeting was taking place. The teachers and the students had gathered up at the front hall.

"Now, let's try to be polite to the new students." Storm suggested. "So that means no pranks. Is that clear Bobby?!" She demanded.

"Aw, come on! Even _I'm_ not going to try a prank on the first day of a newbie." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You pranked me when I first came here." Amara scowled.

"You asked for it." The ice-maker smirked. Ororo groaned.

"Look, just _please_ try to be welcoming." Warren pleaded. Suddenly, another voice was heard yelling. It was a feminine voice.

"Come_ on_,Joey! Do I _have_ to stay here?! These people look like dorks! Especially the guy with the glasses, he looks like he has a stick up his ass." She complained. Silence was heard for a moment "No, I was fine at home! It's not like our _dear daddy_ will find us here." More silence, followed by a feminine sigh. "Fine, I will stay. But I won't be held responsible if anyone starts anything. Okay, turn off that look, I won't kill anyone. Alright, fine! I won't go past putting anyone in the infirmary with broken body parts."

"That will be Miss Wilson." Storm introduced dryly as the group saw a teenage girl with white hair walk in. She was arguing with a blond man with mutton chops that was a few years older than her and was making hand signals, recognizable as ASL **(1)**. She was carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Is that...a _sword_ sticking out of her bag?!" An agape Ray whispered to Sam. The blond Kentuckian only nodded with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Wilson, I presume?" Beast assumed. The white-haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Just call me Rose. I hate formalities." She motioned to the blond man. "That's my brother Joey."

_It's a pleasure to meet all of you._ Joey signed, a smile on his face. _Thank you for allowing my sister to stay here. I know she has some anger issues._

"I'm not _that_ bad." Rose groaned, rolling her eyes.

_Rose, you put Duncan Mathews in the ICU ward for a month last year._ A frowning Joey reminded._ What does that say?_

"Oh, I remember you now." Jean Grey, one of the senior X-Men, realized. "You're that girl that got into that fight with Duncan." She winced at the memory. "To be blunt, you hurt him bad. Not to mention you almost gave Kelly a coronary."

"Hunh. He deserves it." Roberto grumbled.

"He was picking on a friend of mine." Rose scowled at the redhead. "No one does that to my friends, Red. No one."

"Then you tried to pick a fight with the rest of the foot ball team when they tried to separate you guys." Jean added, ignoring part of Rose's last comment. The white-haired girl sighed.

"Okay, maybe I did get a little carried away on that part."

"Rose, why don't you follow Kitty upstairs?" Warren suggested, pointing out the brown-haired Chicago native. "She'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing with another girl as soon as she arrives." Rose shrugged.

"Come on, Rose. Like, you'll love the room!" Kitty grinned.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Joey." Rose smiled as she hugged her brother goodbye "Can you give Grant the mailing address if he asks? Oh, and tell him I'll miss him. Same with Bart?"

_Sure._ Joey nodded._ I'll come visit as often as I can as well, Rose. I'll see if I can also get Grant and Bart to come up. Try to stay out of trouble. _With that said, Joey left, waving the X-Men goodbye.

"It's, like, this way." Kitty told Rose as she led the white-haired girl upstairs. "So, who was that blonde guy? He was kind of cute. Although, he's not really much of a speaker."

"That is my older brother, Joey." Rose explained. "I lived with him before I came here. He doesn't talk because he _can't_ talk. He lost his voice in an accident when he was five."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kitty apologized. Rose waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't remember ever speaking. He knows sign language, so he's been getting by fine. So, what do I need to know about this place?"

"Well..." Kitty found where to start. "Like, Forge, our resident mad scientist, has the habit of making inventions that do crazy things, so don't worry about explosions too much if you hear any. We'll like let you guys know if something really bad is happening. Oh, also, another group of mutants called the Misfits have the habit of showing up here. Mostly uninvited."

"Oh, really?" Rose asked out of curiosity. "What are they like?" Kitty winced.

"They're...kind of hard to explain." The phaser tried to explain. Luckily, Kitty found herself in front of Rose's new room. "I'll let you get settled in. Dinner's in an hour. Oh, and watch out for Kurt. He likes to hang from the chandelier."

"Hang from the chandelier?" Rose repeated in disbelief.

"You'll understand better when you meet him at dinner." Kitty smiled as a small figure flew towards her. "Oh, by the way, this is Lockheed." Kitty gestured to the figure, revealing itself to be a small purple dragon. Rose's jaw dropped. "Oh! Also, before I forget, there's a girl here named Penance. We call her Penny for short. Watch out if she tries to hug you. Her skin cuts through almost anything and she has the habit of being…overly affectionate."

"Penny, no! Bad girl!" Amara Aquilla, the Nova Roman mutant codenamed Magma, was heard yelling. "We do not chase the sales people down the street! And we don't eat their products! Or their briefcases! Or anything else they have with them!" Kitty sighed.

"See what I mean?" The brown-haired Illinois native shook her head. A little while later, the group was eating dinner in the Institute's dining room, when Kurt Wagner 'ported in. as Kitty foretold, the fun-loving German mutant was hanging from the chandelier. Rose looked up at him.

"I take it that you're Kurt?" Rose asked the blue furred X-Man known as Nightcrawler.

"Ja." Kurt grinned, revealing his fangs. "And you must be ze new girl. Rose, right?"

"Yes." Rose nodded, smiling. "Rose Wilson." _I think I'll like this Nightcrawler. He reminds me a lot of Bart, very fun-loving._

"Ah, yes." Kurt grinned. "How appropriate zat a beauty like you have a name zat comes from a beautiful flower."

"Kurt, you're taken, remember?" Scott chuckled. A few hours later, everyone was relaxing when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ah got it! Ah got it!" Rogue called out as she walked to the front door. When the Southerner opened the door, she saw the Institute's other new student. He was a young man with black hair and had what looked like an attitude problem.

"Hello, I am Julian. I'm new here." He introduced himself shortly. He looked Rogue over briefly. "Ah, you must be the porter. Will you take these up to my room, red cap?"

"Sure." Rogue answered with an evil smile as she picked up Julian's suitcase. Then, with a slight grunt, the Southerner threw it up the stairs. A crash was heard as the suitcase flew upstairs. "That's for calling me a porter, punk." She as she stormed off. "Oh!" She turned around and looked at Julian, the smirk on her face returning. "By the way, you better grab your suitcase. Kitty's pet dragon likes to burn stuff."

"Hmph." Julian scowled, but then he replayed what Rogue just said. "Wait..._dragon?_" He then shook his head. "Nah..." He then noticed Rose. The black-haired rich kid looked over the white-haired precog appreciatively as he confidently walked towards her. "And, who are you, babe?" He asked as he went to put his hand on her shoulder. Rose turned her head, glaring at the telekinetic.

"My name is Rose, not 'babe'." Rose slapped Julian's hand away from her. "And keep your hands to yourself if you don't want them broken. I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much."

"Mr. Keller, I presume?" Warren inquired as he walked up to Julian.

"Yeah, that's me." Julian nodded.

"Your room is on the second floor." Warren told him. "According to the notes the professor left, you'll be sharing with Samuel Guthrie here." The white-winged mutant indicated Sam, who was standing with him. "Breakfast is at eight, then there's Danger Room practice. Try and get some sleep."

"Let me know when you're ready to get to mah room, Ah'll show ya where it is." Sam told the telekinetic.

"Oh, joy. I have to share with the country bumpkin." Julian groaned as he went upstairs to find his suitcase while complaining about having to share. He looked back at Rose. "Hey Rose, can I share with you?"

"Let me think..." Rose answered sarcastically as she walked up the stairs. "Share with the egotistical jerk that can't get the hint? Hmmm, not too hard to decide the answer to that." With that said, Rose went off to her own room.

"...this is going to be a _looooong_ night." Warren groaned, palming his face.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**(1) – American Sign Language**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the X-Men**

**Disclaimer: See Part 1**

**Chapter 3: Mayhem in the Danger Room**

The morning after Professor Xavier and Wolverine had returned home, the newest students of the Xavier Institute arrived in front of the Danger Room.

"I can't be seen in public like this." Julian whined as he looked at the black spandex uniform he was wearing. "What about my image? I have an image to maintain, you know. Can't I at least get this in red?"

"Ah can it, Scion." Wolverine growled as he looked at the three in front of him "When we are on missions or training, we go by codenames." The Canadian looked at Julian. "Punk, yours is Scion." He turned to Rose. "Snowball, you're called Ravager."

"Hey, I like that codename." Rose grinned. Wolverine turned to Megan.

"And Blondie, you're Camo."

"Camo?" Megan blinked.

"Short for camouflage." Wolverine explained.

"What I'd like to know is what is with those stupid names you give us?" Julian glared at Logan. "You called me Punk, you call Rogue Stripes, and..."

"Don't worry about it." Jubilee reassured as she walked by. "He gives nicknames to everyone that lives here. He calls me Firecracker, for example."

"Actually, I don't really mind him calling me Snowball." Rose shrugged. "I've been called worse." A few minutes later, the professor arrived .

"This is just an exercise to see how much control you currently have and what needs working on. You each go in one at a time, and several X-Men will be accompanying you." The professor explained. "Myself and the other teachers shall be observing you from the control room. Ravager, you go in first."

"Got it." Rose nodded as she walked inside. "This sounds like fun."

A few minutes later...

"Duck!" Jean yelled as what looked like part of a buzzsaw went flying overhead. "Ravager, knock it off!"

"Sorry." Rose apologized with a sheepish smile. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Camo, you're next." Logan announced with a sigh.

"Yes, sir." Megan nodded as she walked in.

"Good luck to you, kid." Rose chuckled.

A few minutes later...

"Camo, make yourself visible already! Geeze!" Cyclops groaned as he ducked a laser beam, "How long will you hide for?!"

"Well, excuse me!" Megan exclaimed as she followed Cyclops's order. "It's not my fault my powers are defensive!"

"Yo have to admit, she's got good control." Professor Xavier sighed.

"She would be good for recon." Wolverine noted. "Scion, you're up!" The feral Canadian announced into the speaker. However, the rich telekinetic didn't show up. "Hey, where is he? Remind me to punish later." A while later, the adults were back in the study.

"How did they do?" Storm inquired as she sipped her tea.

"Well, let's see..." Logan started counting off on his fingers. "Blondie hid in the walls the whole time. She's got a knack for strategy, though. Most of the time she blended in where it was hard for the Danger Room sentries to track her. She'd be good at recon. Snowball's one of the best fighters I've seen, but she really needs to learn to hold back."

"Ow!" Scion was heard yelling from the hallway. "You almost broke my hand!"

"You want me to break the other one?! Then get the hint!" Rose snapped.

"Knock it off, you two!" Cyclops ordered. "Ravager, don't break a man's hand even if he deserves it! Scion, learn to get a hint!"

_**POW! BONK! **__**CRASH!**_

"Ow! Rose! You almost broke my nose!"

"Not to mention Snowball also needs to work on her temper." Wolverine groaned. "I don't know anything about Punk. He ditched. I'll drag his butt in there later. For now, it sounds like he might be on the way to the infirmary."

"Do you think those kids are settling in well?" Xavier wondered.

"_DIE!_" Rose screamed as she chased Julian down the hallway with what looked like part of the banister.

"I said I was sorry!" Julian yelped as he flew down the hallway, trying to get away from the furious white-haired girl.

"Hey, be quiet! I'm on the phone!" Megan yelled as she walked by with the cordless phone in hand. "Yeah, I'm still here, Northstar. How in the world did you guys get a phone system going in Ponyland? Oh, you're at a pay phone on Earth somewhere." With that said, Megan continued wandering down the hallway with the cordless phone in hand.

"Chuck, I'll be honest with ya. Considering this place, I think they will fit in fine." Wolverine siged. "Coming from this bunch, that's good."

_**WHAM! WHACK! BAM!**_

"That's assuming we all survive it." Warren sighed.

"Ow! Can you stop hitting me with the banister already?!" Julian shouted. "Somebody help me!"

"Some of us have a better chance than others." Ororo rolled her eyes.

**The End**


End file.
